Acts of the Apostles
Acts of the Apostles is the fifth book of the New Testament of the Bible, covering the founding and history of the Christian Church and the spread of its message to the Roman Empire from 33 to 62 AD. It was written by Luke the Evangelist in around 80 AD, and it begins with Jesus' ascension into heaven and ends with Paul the Apostle's imprisonment in Rome. Summary Chapter 1 with one of his writings]]The author, Luke the Evangelist, wrote to "Theophilus" ("friend of God") and reminded him that, in the first book, he had dealt with all that Jesus began to do and teach, until the day when he was taken up after he had commanded his Twelve Apostles to go out and preach everywhere. To them he presented himself alive after his passion by many proofs, appearing to them during forty days, and speaking of the kingdom of God. While staying with them he charged them not to depart from Jerusalem, but to wait for the promise of the Father, which, he said, "You heard from me, for John baptized with water, but before many days you shall be baptized with the Holy Spirit." When the Apostles had come together, they asked him, "Lord, will you at this time restore the kingdom to Israel?" He said to them, "It is not for you to know times or seasons which the Father has fixed by his own authority. But you shall receive power when the Holy Spirit has come upon you; and you shall be my witnesses in Jerusalem and in all Judea and Samaria and to the end of the earth." And when he had said this, as they were looking on, he was lifted up, and a cloud took him out of their sight. While they were gazing into heaven as he went, two men stood by them in white robes, saying, "Men of Galilee, why do you stand looking into heaven? This Jesus, who was taken up from you into heaven, will come in the same way as you saw him go into heaven." ]] They then returned to Jerusalem from Mount Olivet, and they went to the upper room, where they were staying. Peter and John and James and Andrew, Philip and Thomas, Bartholomew and Matthew, James, son of Alphaeus, and Simon the Zealot, and Jude Thaddeus with one accord devoted themselves to prayer, together with the women and Mary the mother of Jesus. Peter stood up among the 120 brethren and said, "Brethren, the scripture had to be fulfilled, which the Holy Spirit spoke beforehand by the mouth of David, concerning Judas who was guide to those who arrested Jesus. For he was numbered among us, and was allotted his share in this ministry (he died after a fall at his new field, the "Field of Blood")." He then had Joseph Barsabbas and Matthias be put forward as candidates to take Judas' plce as an Apostle, and they cast lots and chose Matthias as a new apostle. Chapter 2 On the day of Pentecost, when the Apostles were all together in one place, a sound came from heaven like a mighty wind, and they were all filled with the Holy Spirit, who made them speak in other tongues. At the sound, the multitude of Jews in Jerusalem began to speak in their own languages. They were amazed and wondered, saying, "Are not all those who are speaking Galileans? And how is it that we hear, each of us in his own native language? Parthians and Medes and Elamites and residents of Mesopotamia, Judea, and Cappadocia, Pontus and Asia, Phrygia and Pamphylia, Egypt and the parts of Libya belonging to Cyrene, and vistors from Rome, both Jews and proselytes, Cretans and Arabians, we hear them telling in our own tongues the mighty works of God." And all were amazed and perplexed, with others mocking and saying that they were filled with new wine. However, Peter lifted up his voice and addressed them, saying that they were not drunk, but were prophesying as Joel foresaw. He then told them that God had raised up Jesus after lawless men had him crucified and killed, and that Jesus had become both Lord and Christ. When the cword heard this, they were cut to the heart, and they asked the apostles what they should do. Peter told them to repent, and he baptized all of them in the name of Jesus, adding about 3,000 souls to the Christian Church; they devoted themselves to the apostles' teaching and fellowship, to the breaking of bread and the prayers. Fear came upon every soul, and many wonders and signs were done through the apostles. All who believed were together and had all things in common, and they sold their possessions and goods and distributed them to all, as any had need. Day by day, attending the temple together and breaking bread in their homes, they partook of food with glad and generous hearts, praising God and having favor with all the people, and God added to their number day by day those who were being saved. Chapter 3 Peter and John went up to the temple at the hour of prayer, and a lame man was being carried to the beautiful temple to ask alms of those who entered the temple. The man asked Peter and John for alms, and Peter told the man to look at them; Peter said that he had no silver or gold, but he told him to walk. The man was taken by the right hand and raised up, and he entered the temple with Peter and John and praisedd God with them. While the man clung to Peter and John, all the people ran together to them in Solomon's portico. Peter asked why the crowds wondered at the miracle, saying that they had denied the Holy and Righteous One, asked for the murderer Barabbas to be granted to them, and killed the author of life Jesus. Peter then state dthat God's name, by faith in his name, made the lame man strong, and the faith which was through Jesus gave the man perfect health in the presence of all. Chapter 4 As Peter and John were speaking to the people, the priests, the captain of the temple, and the Sadducees came upon them, annoyed because they were teaching the people about Jesus' resurrection. They put the apostles in custody until the next day, but many of those who heard the word believed, with 5,000 people being converted. The next day, their rulers, elders, and scribes were gathered together in Jerusalem with Annas the high priest, Caiaphas, John, and Alexander, and all who were from the high-priestly family. They asked Peter by what power he performed the miracle, and he told them that he had done it by the name of Jesus Chrst of Nazareth. When the Jews saw the boldness of Peter and John, who were believed to be uneducated and common men, they commanded them to go aside. The two of them were arrested, and they returned to their friends after their release. Joseph, who was surnamed Barnabas, sold his field and brought the money to the apostles' feet to assist them with their missions. Category:Books of the Bible Category:Bible